


Applejack Is A School Teacher And Fucks Her Little Brother

by Frocto



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Femdom, Incest, School, Straight Shota, rule63, school teacher, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applejack is a teacher at Applebloom's school. Applebloom is a boy. Sexual tensions soon spill over into their home life and they fuck like rabbits everywhere they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applejack Is A School Teacher And Fucks Her Little Brother

Life sure could be strange sometimes. For most QT shota boytoys, graduation into High School was another step down the road to becoming dominant, cocky males in control of their lives. Really tough guys! All the other boys were already talking about how they'd grow up to become doctors and construction workers and spacemen and dinosaurs, but Applebloom knew exactly what he was going to grow up to be. The same thing he'd always been: a plaything for his bossy older sister.

  


As a stern disciplinarian at their educational institute, Applejack had eagerly met the opportunity to have her own little brother, a full ten years her junior, sitting in her classroom. It would have been confusing enough for the poor little boy already, but when you factored her dress sense into the equation, it was almost too much! Every other boy in the classroom drooled over those well-developed breasts and hips squeezed into her slinky mini-skirt and suit jacket combo. They watched her trot around the classroom on towering high heels, her long legs clad in black nylons. Dozens of young dicks reliably got hard for her. 

  


The other boys loved to remind him of the situation. Today Applebloom was cornered in one of the school's hallways, surrounded by laughing, teasing kids his age, asking for everything from her three sizes to if he could get them a date with the mid-20's busty bombshell. He didn't know where to begin telling them she was the biggest bully he'd ever met in his life.

  


Worse still for the poor cutie boy, he wasn't just being watched and pestered by his friends. He would have known the sound coming from a mile away, the steady clicking of her heels as she strode purposefully toward the group of boys. Not a moment before she'd arrived, the bell had rung for end of the day, and as such, there boys were clearly loitering! They should have been heading home to do their homework, not hanging around the school grounds! The cleverer ones made sure to flee before her, pausing as soon as she strode past, heads poking from around corners to take in the sight of her hips swaying and her chest bouncing as she reached out to grab one poor boy in particular.

  


"Applebloom! What in the hay are you doin, don't y’all know what time it is? All of y’all gotta head home right this second! You all skedaddle quick smart or I'll have you all in detention before you know it!" she commanded, and the small crowd quickly dissipated, leaving just her and her cute little brother behind. 

  


"Now just hold up a second, squirt. You’re gonna need a special session with big sis, I reckon. You gotta start leadin’ by example! And the best start to that is... Discipline," she said, her voice more quiet now, her tone quite sultrily, with a hint of something quite menacing bubbling under the surface. At once, her began to almost pull him along, dragging him towards her abandoned classroom.

  


"He sure is lucky," gasped one of the jealous onlookers. The other boys became desperate for stimulation. They began to move their hips naughtily against the corners they were so intent on peeking around, drooling over her. Her body was so perfect! Her tits were so big, and she had that delicious aura of a strong, bossy woman.

  


Then the door was closed and their idol locked them out.

  


Applebloom and Applejack had entered one of the school's many classrooms, deserted at this time of day. As soon as they were inside, Applebloom backed away from her towards the windows and fidgeted nervously. He looked up at that teasing face by way of her bouncing breasts, knowing exactly what she had in store for him. He wasn't sure if he could take another one of her private lessons! Poor little Applebloom!

  


"Ahh... Umm. Now hol’ on just a second, big sis. Can’t we at least jus’ wait till we're home, before..."

  


Applejack wagged her finger at him, something that would normally silence the boy's protests right away. She'd made sure that he knew better than to mess with her, and with a sly smile, she turned, and pointed towards her desk. "Well that just ain’t happenin’, sugar. Fact of the matter is, I got my dang ear just about yacked off by the Principal today about how I’m needin’ to wrap up my gradin’ before the end of tonight. And wouldn’t you know it, I got yours in there, too,” she teased.

  


“I reckon a smart kid would be wantin’ to convince his sweet older sister to help ‘im out a li’l bit, what do you reckon? Mm?” 

  


Her heels clicked over to her desk, and she sat down, sliding her chair backwards just enough to make room. "How’s about I puts it plain-like for you. You get under there and earn your grade, if you know what’s good for you. Or I might just see to it that poppa gets a little letter explaining you failed my class and you gotta spend the whole Summer doin’ catch-up!"

  


This was just the sort of barbaric woman his older sister was. She'd found herself in a position of power over others, any power at all, and she'd instantly turned to using it for her own gratification. She was a sick dog! A rotten woman who'd eschewed men her own age to chase little boy's around and trap them under her butt! Now she was going to grind on his face, and she didn't even seem to care about their blood relation. Or maybe it even excited her. 

  


"M-My grades are just about as fine and dandy as can be! If I didn't score well enough, maybe it's ‘cause my older sister is bullying me! And wearing naughty outfits all dick-teasin’-like!" He thought about the other boys candidly and even smugly telling him they'd masturbated to her body and pouted. Yes. She should definitely restrain herself more.

  


This was the thought on his mind as he got down on his knees in front of her and watched those silky black legs lift up, depositing shiny high-heels on his shoulders. A moment later and they were locked around his neck, giving him an insistent tug forwards. He looked up at her and pushed his soft lips out in another adorable pout. Applebloom slipped his hands up her skirt and felt for her underwear, beginning to help her out of her extra-racy unmentionables.

  


Applejack let out a soft giggle at his protests. He was so cute, so innocent sounding, and yet so obedient, getting right where she wanted him with little more than a whimper. Just how she liked her boys.

  


"Oh, well, I reckon that's for me to decide, not you, young’un. Mayhaps if you was to start payin’ more attention to the workload and less to my body, you wouldn't have no dang reason to find yourself in special classes with your ol’ sis’ so often!" she said, even as his hands slid her lacy panties down, exposing her already slightly wet sex straight to her captive. "Besides, ain’t it ‘bout time you put that tongue of yours to better use? Iffin’ you show dear ol’ Applejack a good time, maybe I won't need to think of other ways for you to earn your grade."

  


It was a beautiful day outside. The fading sunshine was peeking in through the windows lining the western wall, and he could hear the other children laughing and playing with each other less than a hundred feet away. It felt like another world entirely, far divorced from the sweaty, sticky sex-den between Applejack's thighs.

  


The two siblings moved together. Every time his lips and tongue found a sensitive spot, she'd rock against him a little bit faster and her ankles would tighten behind his head a little more. It was oppressive and hot with his nose all the way in her pussy. His youthful nose rebelled against the smell, provoking an intense dislike of her womanly fumes. But no amount of resistance to her body's scent could stop it affecting him: his young cock stood up hard as it had ever been, adding to his confusion and panic. Why should he respond to his bully with arousal?

  


He realized Applejack's chair was tilting forwards, the older girl sliding forwards onto the very lip. Another inch and she'd drop right on, push him onto his back and drop that whole fat-butted mess of dripping, horny she-bitch onto his face. He'd be smothered! Applebloom opened his mouth to beg her to be careful, but...

  


She was far too busy enjoying herself, biting down on her lip, trying to hold back muffled moans of pleasure as his skilful tongue worked away. But that didn't stop her from sliding off the chair, pinning him right down between her legs, his lips pressed tight against her lower lips! She started to slowly grind them left and right, her arms keeping him pinned to the ground, completely at her mercy as she rode him.

  


Beads of sweat began to roll down her smooth skin, and her gasps of pleasure grew louder still, her breath heavy each time she drew air in. "Mhmn. I bet you’re just lovin’ this, ain’tcha? Having your older sis’s pussy served up finer’n a Christmas ham like this! Hmmm, I bet those other kids out in the yard would be jealous as could be iffin’ they could see you now!" she gasped, gazing right down at him as she spoke, making sure that he heard every word.

  


She was a villain! She was a cruel and teasing mistress who'd run him ragged if she had the opportunity to. He tried to shut out her mocking tones and her teasing laughter, but every time he was able to achieve some peace in sucking and kissing her pussy, she'd mash that sexy spot of hers down on him, grinding her butt all over his face. He couldn't breathe, the air was too thick with the scent of a woman!

  


Poor, silly little boy. His overstimulated pecker was jumping around in his pants, twitching this way and that, itching to be free. While its owner was afraid to stand up to the bossy lady for fear of her wrath, it was of an entirely different mind! "Let me have a shot at her!" it seemed to say with each virile twitch. "No girl can stand up to a penis, so let me plunge into her until she's your bitch!"

  


But it couldn't do anything. It was just as helpless as he was. He whimpered and suckled her reddened, plump clit, worshipping it as his new Goddess. He was just a plaything for this sly and mature old fox's whims.

  


Fortunately, his tongue was doing some good work, each lash and lick sending a spiral of pleasure through her body, enough to make her toes curl again again again. Before she knew it, her mind almost blanked out with pleasure, and she let out a loud, mewling gasp, one that echoed around the otherwise empty room.

  


It took her a few long moments to recover, but when she did, she pulled herself up with a gasp, sitting herself right back down in her chair, a thin sheen of wetness between her legs, and also clinging to her poor little brother's lips. But that was just part of the shameful display on offer below her, and she couldn't help but giggle softly at the sight of his rock-hard cock straining against the fabric of his trousers, almost begging to be freed. Not that she'd give him the satisfaction!

  


Instead, one of her heels slid off, then the next, and her thigh-high-covered feet slid to either side of that bulge, gently squeezing down on it. "Hmm? What's this? Did you get all hard, playing at being teacher's pet?"

  


"N-Nooo!" 

  


He turned this way and that on the floor, hands pawing at the hardwood floorboards, feet kicking limply. He looked up at her with wide eyes as her torment continued. And nobody was coming to save him.

  


His penis trembled under her toes. It wanted a warm, sticky hole to thrust inside of, and instead it got this teasing, flitting touch of her seductive feet. She freed it with a flick of her toesies, letting that young, plump erection out into the cool classroom air. He turned away, face burning with shame, unable to watch his stiffy being teased so wonderfully.

  


Again and again her feet came down, rubbing on the stiff shaft or closing toes around the head, pinching the apple-shaped head tightly. He winced, threw his head back and extended his tongue. His fists clenched and his back lifted up off the ground, his whole body stiff. His cock's resistance to her had completely faltered, willing to be bribed with a naughty footjob from a pervy gal. It had betrayed him, and now it was releasing a continuous tide of smelly semen onto her toes. Gush gush gush~

  


The smell of semen on her foot just made the teacher smile more. He couldn't take much more of this! A few more rubs on his fleshy rod and he'd be splattering a teacher's stocking-clad toes with all the cum he had in his nuts right on school grounds! He willed his cock to not cum, no matter what, and it ignored him.

  


Applejack gasped as he started to cum, then, with a quick tut for additional emphasis, the dreaded finger wag came out again. "My my my. Here I was thinkin’ there might be some water to your claims of bein’ a good boy. And then you go ahead and make a right fine mess of your teacher’s clothes! Now that’s just unforgivable.”

  


“You got a lot more special lessons like this one ahead of you now, you little troublemaker! ‘Less you want that failin’ grade after all!" The teasing was clearly too much for poor Applebloom, and the poor kid seemed to keep shooting and shooting, those silky-soft thighhighs not stopping until every last drop of cum was spilt.

  


\---

  


That naughty older sister of his! Where would it end? When would her thirst for his svelte little body and his cute cock be sated? And how many frothy loads of cum had she pumped out of him over the months now?

  


Applebloom thought his torment might be coming to an end when he was finally able to resist the siren call of her seductive toes. The day he resisted the urge to splatter his sister's teasing feet with semen, he felt a great and deep relief, believing his torment to be over... only to climax a few minutes later from the touch of a stroking, goading hand. Months of her double-service, using hands and feet, had followed, milking him over and over and over until he'd challenged her again. He'd finally been able to resist her silky, sensual gloved fingers pinching the head of his chubby cock, flickering up and down and up and down until he arched his back and let out a helpless mewl of defeat. And then she'd brought out her soft, heavy titties, smothering his cock to countless more orgasms.

  


The more she expanded her repertoire, the harder it got to resist. His will to be a man was fading, replaced with the submissive, cow-like urge to be her docile semen tank. Nowadays he often didn't even try to protest, he just watched as she tugged his pants down and slobbered all over his stiffening dick... Resistance would mean another level of heightened sensation. It might even mean being gobbled up by the ravenous cock-slot between her thighs! Brr! Would she really do it?

  


It was these thought that swam through the small boy's head as he returned home from school one day. He removed his shoes and quickly trotted up to his room, closing the door behind him. He wanted to hide from the pervy gal his sister had become, who took such gleeful joy in splashing his semen all over her hands, the floor, the walls, in her mouth... And on both their bodies! He sat down on the bed and breathed a deep sigh. After a long day of being followed by his stalker at school, he could finally relax for a little bit!

  


Or so he might have thought, but the poor boy was going to be offered no such respite tonight. The devil herself was at his front door, having been only a little way behind him the whole way home. If fact, she'd been so close to him on the train that she'd almost pounced then, restrained only by the fact that she knew he'd be home all alone. All alone, completely at her mercy, with no-one to stop her from teasing that cute little body of his however she wished.

  


Still, she needed to make a real impact, to make sure he was in the right, pliant, frame of mind. So she rang the bell, waiting at the front door, waiting to see his reaction when he opened it, waiting to see him squirm.

  


Little Applebloom tensed up considerably at the sound of that doorbell ringing. Well, it couldn't be Applejack, she had her own keys after all. It must be a kind, friendly mailman dropping off some sort of package! He'd be receiving something for a change, when he was more used to having everything taken, starting with his dignity and ending with the endless loads of spunk sealed away in his big fat seed pods!

  


He hopped off the bed and went down to the front door, pausing with a hand hovering over the doorknob. He gulped and turned the handle, not sure what to expect.

  


When he opened the door, Applejack seized him almost at one, pulling him up into a perverse kiss, only letting him go so that his face could press right against her breasts. "Well, would you look at that! Good thing I got such a helpful little brother to open up yonder door for me when I lost m’keys!”

  


She leaned on the doorframe and grinned down at him, puffing out those heaving mammaries, the smirking harpy almost depositing them directly on his head. “And I ain’t forgettin’ about all the fun we had planned, our schedule’s fuller’n Twilight’s library," she teased, her tone nothing but playful, even as she let him back down, taking his hand so that she could tug him deeper into his own home. 

  


"You been one naughty boy, all tryin’ to sneak out of after-school lessons. Now that ain’t the Apple way, now is it? Well you just earned yerself a month of home tutorin’, kiddo!" she continued, relishing every moment of her little show as she tugged him up the stairs, and into his own room.

  


"No, wait, no! I didn't skip out on your classes, I didn't wanna gooooo!" he whined, pulled along behind his extra-curvy older sister. She had so much size and weight and, most of all, strength on him that he was powerless to resist.

  


Soon, that unruly titty monster had him up in his own bedroom. Being alone with her at school was one thing, but being alone in his bedroom was another entirely! It was a dark, intimate place, where lovers could go to curl up together. Not a place he should be alone with his sinister older sister!

  


She turned away from the door and fixed him with a hungry leer, looking perfectly sinister in her two-piece skirt-suit, all velvety and slightly crushed against her big, firm body. Even at home, away from the classroom, she was still going to be the stern disciplinarian and rule his cock with an iron fist!

  


He sat down on the bed and looked up at her meekly, big eyes shining. Right on cue, his cock got as hard as a nail, pounding at his little shorts, struggling to get out and get to work on feeding the cock-drunk floozy her afternoon lunch. His penis had betrayed him again! He yanked his shirt down, trying to hide the rigid member from her eyes.

  


"Oh, what's the matter, sugarcube? You don't wanna go? Awww, ain't that just a shame! I wonder what ol' Momma and Poppa Apple will say when they find out my darlin' little brother is a delinquent. Mm?"

  


"Shucks, I try my hardest, but that little fella... He just don't wanna learn!" She grinned as she continued, her words coming out in hot little huffs. "Oh, I just had an idea that's the bee's knees! I'll keep yer hide in my personal "special sessions" all summer! I'll make a spittin' grade-A student outta you, even if you gotta spend all holiday in the classroom with me!" She licked her lips as the little fantasy unfurled in her head. Applejack gazed down at Applebloom like a predator about to gobble up its helpless prey.

  


"I'll give you a warning today, Applebloom, but if you don't wanna play ball, then pow! That'll be your fate!" He really was in trouble now! 

  


And it only got worse, her hand slipped down, and right before his eyes, he could see her sliding her panties down, still hooked between her legs, letting them fall right to her ankles. "Now I reckon I need a taste of that handsome li'l rod. So be a dear and fish 'em out already, mm?" 

  


He looked from those panties on the ground back up to her as she cheekily put one heel in front of the other, crossing the space between them. A little back-kick of her leg was all it took to send her frilly, ladylike undergarments sailing across the room. By happy coincidence they landed on his desk-side lamp, casting the room in a moody, romantic hue. 

  


Well, there wasn't anything for it but to surrender, like always. He might as well already be waving goodbye to the billions of cute little sperm swimming around in his oversized nuts. They were about to be taking a one-way trip down his pervy older sister's gullet and splattering all over the inside of her tummy. She must've swallowed enough spunk to whitewash the whole interior by now, but she just kept on coming back for more!

  


He dropped his shorts and squeezed his cock between thumb and forefinger, pointing the tip at her. It was already leaking copiously, a continue flow of spunk oozing from the tip. Nowadays one stern look from her, or even just a commanding word or a slight adjust of her spectacles, was all it took to make him begin to leak like a faucet. He was one well-trained boy for sure!

  


"What are you gonna do this time, sis?" he squeaked in a soft little voice. "Ahh, y-your hand? Or your mouth... Or your feet..."

  


He couldn't handle her pussy. It'd break him. Older Sister Pussy was way too high-level an encounter for his undergeared and underleveled trembling stiffy. It would eat him alive.

  


Before he could react, she was on top of him, knees on either side, making sure that she couldn't go anywhere. Her pussy was just above his cock, so tantalizingly close to the throbbing, leaking tip, ready to steal away even more of his innocence at any moment. Her hands moved to his shoulders, keeping him pinned, making sure he could look nowhere but up and at her face, able to see the perverse grin there. 

  


"Mmmmn. Naw!" she finally murmured, and before he could react, her hips came down, his cock sliding into her tight pussy so readily, as if it was the perfect fit. She took him down to the hilt in one motion, a murmur of triumph coming from her as she claimed him.

  


The poor boy left out a heated hiss through clenched teeth! Pussy! Pussy was around him, controlling him and driving him crazy! Her warm, hot walls trembled around his pole, the pink sheath constricting and relaxing in a steady rhythm. 

  


"H-Haaaahn! It's your pussy! Pussy, I can't!"

  


It was lewd. It was a lewd and sticky pussy straight from Hell that gave him a hundred times more sensation than her hand or her foot. It was boiling his cock, melting his flesh. He doubled over, butting his head into her tummy, arms wrapping around her as he let out one stifled little cry after another. Tiny hands sank into her suit jacket, tugging on it with all his strength as he flailed and squirmed like a wild animal.

  


"It's jus’ too much... I can't handle it!" His excited cockhead glanced against her sensitive inner sheath, and the heated contact of flesh on flesh was enough to make him a man. The long, floppy foreskin of his cute phimosis cock peeled and she felt his exposed tip grinding on her insides. It felt really good, way better than it had any right to. She better not let on how electrifying it was. After all, it was one thing for her to be on top and controlling the pace, but if their positions were reversed and he could use that sticky rod to scratch all her best spots, it might get a little tricky to keep her teacherly composure! Obviously, as a disciplinarian, she couldn't allow that!

  


Fortunately, he seemed to have been pacified by the sheer pleasure of her tight walls, and that was before she'd even moved! When she began to, her hips slowly ground left and right, letting his cock stroke against her walls, scratching gently against all of those spots, enough to draw a few beads of sweat to her forehead, and a slight quiver to her voice. "Mmmh... Now, how do you like that, boy? You like the feeling of your teacher's home-grown pussy?" she teased. Her tone was much, much more crude than normal, as if she was fishing for a reaction from her cute victim.

  


"Shhsshh... Ooohnn... Oh my gosh, I caaaan't..." He was came down momentarily from the razor's edge, forced to either slowly grow accustomed to the constant sensation of her pussy gushing hot air onto his member or go mad.

  


He focused on not becoming a drooling, doe-eyed little pet for slutty girls. He took one breath after another, hot little pants escaping his lips. Applebloom looked up at the grown woman towering over him, the jailor to the cell of his yummy fat cock. She'd done everything to him now, everything from teasing and milking and sucking and blowing. And now forcing his young cock inside her naughty adult insides and touching off on him again and again mercilessly until he melted. 

  


Her movements were growing more intense. She slithered up and down on his cute pole, making him mewl more and more. The last of his resistance was fading. Applebloom's eyes rolled back and he chewed his lip, a dumb smile spreading across his face. 

  


This felt good! This felt divine! Maybe he'd give in for good this time. Maybe he'd paint the insides of her pussy as white as a wedding dress and surrender to his older sister once and for all. At that moment, he couldn't imagine anything more fulfilling or wonderful than being her little cum-cow. Applebloom let out a gurgling series of half-formed words and resigned himself to giving her a long, drawn-out cumshot deep inside. It was wrong to deny such a cutie his semen. His fingers teased along her hips as he sighed in relief. Yeah, just blow a big load. Just cum and cum and cum. Just become a cute bimbo cum-cannon for big sis!

  


The bedsprings started to creak as she really got going, bouncing on top of his cock, caring about nothing but her own pleasure as she rode him. Each slam of her hips made her breathe more heavily, and her whole body tingled, waiting from him to unleash his load inside of her. She only slowed when, with a gasp from her, she heard the door downstairs opening. She'd been so busy torturing him that she'd forgotten about their parents! Her hips slammed down, and stayed tight against his crotch, the creaking coming to an abrupt halt, his cock buried so deep between her walls, even as her hand covered his mouth to stifle any lewd sounds he might make.

  


The boy's hips slowed a mite in their frantic thrusting as he heard the door opening. And they stopped altogether when he heard their parents calling out to him! He froze, looking up at the panicked-looking woman still astride him, his throbbing stiffy still deep inside her sinfully hot and tight pussy. "Nnn..."

  


He was in such a panic himself that it took him a moment to realize Applejack was mouthing something to him. He forced himself to focus on her mouth and the tiny whisper filling up the void between them in the dark room.

  


"Tell ‘em... You're home..."

  


He gulped nervously. "I'm... I'm up here, ma and pa! In my room!"

  


His eyes fluttered to her's. His hips moved a fraction, bringing both siblings a sudden shot of forbidden pleasure they wouldn't forget anytime soon. "A-Alone!"

  


She slapped her palm to her forehead. Stupid kid. She moved her hips, bringing his hot cock more pleasure, and easing her tension off at the same time. They both made the next few thrusts in time, before he forced himself to concentrate as he realized their parents had more questions for him.

  


"N-No, I'm all fine-like! Right as rain! I'll be down in a little bit!"

  


"You’re feelin’ sick," she whispered.

  


"I feel sick! I'll be down quick as a flash when I’m all better!"

  


He breathed a sigh of relief. Their eyes met and he actually smiled at her, letting out all the tension that had built up. He became painfully aware of his cock still inside her, and harder than ever. He'd almost forgotten about it in the moment, and now that horny rod was catching up for lost time!

  


She couldn't help but giggle softly, quiet enough that no-one but him would hear. "Mm, not bad at all, Applebloom! You must just love our private brother/sister sessions more'n you're lettin' on! Haw haw haw!" she teased, her voice a whisper. She slowly leaned down, her breasts pressing against his chest, his legs being forced into the air, the bed creaking ever so slightly as she forced him into a tight press, his small frame pinned underneath hers.

  


Poor little Applebloom was a mess! His face was flushed, his skin sensitive and dripping sweat. His hair was plastered to his face, and his poor little mouth was hanging open! He was delirious, the combination of being preyed on by his pervy older sister, almost being discovered by their parents, and the cock-fitting sheath wrapped around having finally tipped him over the edge. He hooded his eyelashes as he looked up at her. He looked like a blushing bride who wanted to be taken care of now.

  


His little hips went at her furiously, humping up into the mysterious spot lurking between a woman's thighs, the silky-soft sex-den that had swallowed his cock. He no longer resisted it, and dove straight in. Small hands squeezed her thighs as he came, driving deep inside and pumping a steady flow of thick white fluid inside Applejack's puss. His hips swung back and forth, still moving even as he came. He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't hold it inside and pour his semen in! Instead, he mindlessly sought pleasure, groaning and writhing under her like a cute little pet. 

  


Applebloom shot her full of cum, burbled, then sagged weakly under Applejack. His fingers moved through the sheets while his toes drew lines in them. He huffed and puffed and gasped for air... and then finally calmed down. Once again, she'd made him cum his little brains out, and driven her cute little brother into a desensitized fuck-coma.

  


She giggled at the sight, and slowly pulled up, reaching over to the lampshade to collect those panties. She slid them back on, careful to make sure that none of that load leaked down her thighs, keeping all of it nice and snug inside her. Quickly, she slid the covers over him, and descended the stairs, every inch the caring sister/nursemaid, looking after her poor little brother.

  


\---

  


Applebloom had finished up another long, hectic day at school and was finally ready to go home. About time, too! His older sister had been giving him ravenous, hungry glances from her ordained, near-royal seating at the front of the classroom, like some sort of Grand Slut. He was already planning to stay at a friend's house for the afternoon, if it would get him even one step further away from that silk-pussied hussy with the hot breath and the hands that always seemed to slip under his clothes as if by magic.

  


All he had to do was open his locker and... 

  


Oh no! 

  


He pushed the squealing door all the way back and inspected the contents of his little locker. Inside was a stack of clean, neat clothes that comprised one (1) school girl's uniform, with a note sitting on top of them. It simply read, "Put these on and come to my class. Make sure nobody sees you."

  


This was far and above beyond what should be expected of him! Being his sassy older sister's cute little cum-pump was one thing, but he could get in serious trouble over this! He slammed the locker shut and placed his back against it, taking in deep breaths as he looked up and down the hall. A few straggling kids were dotted around, but they'd head home soon enough.

  


His sister. His perverted sister. What was he going to do?

  


Once the hallway was empty, Applebloom scooped up the armful of clothes and darted into the nearest bathroom. He locked the door behind him and hurriedly began sorting through the clothes.

  


A pretty yellow skirt came up around embarrassingly flared hips. Socks rolled up smooth, soft legs that curved in the most inviting ways. Little flats clipped together around his feet.

  


A few moments later, Applebloom was scurrying down the halls, head bowed on his way to Applejack's classroom. This absolutely had to be the last time he had to do anything like this! Once she'd had her little laugh over how he looked, he'd do it! He'd talk her out of future silliness like this there and then!

  


Applebloom opened the door and stepped into Applejack's darkened classroom, staving back nervousness.

  


She cackled as soon as she saw him, as if she a witch, pointed hat, broom and cauldron, ready to just eat up a cute little boy! 

  


"Now that’s just about the cutest little cherub I ever seen! Oh my stars and garters!” she giggled, lifting the cute boy right up before he had even this slightest chance to react. Her hands roamed of the revealing little schoolgirl outfit, her soft fingers teasing right over the panties he was wearing. 

  


"Applebloom! Whoever could’ve guessed you’d like so damn cute! I can't hold ma’self back a moment longer ‘round you!" she added, those honeyed words whispered right into his ear.

  


"Now hold on just a second, Applejack..." he began in a hushed little voice. This was it! He had to really make this count, and put his foot down for good.

  


Except he find so lightheaded! So drained! As if all the blood in his body was being sucked up, gurgling down to another spot where it was all being packed into making a hard, tumescent, extra-masculine bulge! But where could it all be going to?

  


The answer came clear to both of them when a raging hard-on bigger and more daddy-like than any he'd ever had before poked her right in the middle of her tummy. His cock was stern and demanding! Applejack and Applebloom's stiffy were eyeing each other up like a pair of hungry gladiators, and while he'd been struggling to find the words to keep them apart a little longer, the prowling beast had made its first move!

  


"Haaahn... It's so hard! It's hot! Applejack!  I can't calm it down! Nnnnn!" His penis really was harder than normal! It was darker, thicker and longer, with a head so dark it looked bruised. A more cautious woman might've wondered about the risks of taking it inside when it was this steely and worked up, but not Applejack! To her it just looked like he was at his most fighting fit, and not like his dick had gathered a fearsome new pussy-taming power.

  


AJ licked her lips, her expression completely perverse, her lower lips moistening at the thought of such an amazing cock ramming deep inside. It looked so hard, so thick, so dark, and yet, if she could tame it, the dressed up cutie would be all hers.

  


"Mmmmn! Time to play! Now how’s about you be a good little “girl” and give your big sis’ some’a that fat erection you’ve got tucked away under that skirt, mm?" she teased, leaning back onto her desk, even as her legs hooked around his waist, trapping the poor boy's throbbing cock so very, very close to her pussy, only a flimsy pair of panties between him and her puffy vulva.

  


Poor little Applebloom cast his eyes up, past those heavy, statuesque breasts that made his mouth water, up to that crude woman's smouldering eyes. She was so crazy! Her lust for her little brother's penis didn't seem to know any bounds to speak of! Even now that decadent cow was slinking back onto the table, gossamer stockings whispering around her legs as her big plump butt eased all the way across the solid oak of her teacher's desk.

  


She was swaying back and forth, rolling her body in undulating waves at him, as she invited him closer. He tried to prise free of those ankles locked behind his butt in something like a mating-grip, but she was so much stronger and bigger than him. Even like he was now, with his sissy slutty outfit imparting to him the biggest, firmest cock his young life had ever gifted him, loaded with the thickest, fast-pumping-est seed he could muster, could a predator-prey relationship like this really be upset? Wouldn't his heavy, sloshing nuts and the vast quantities of pumping cum contained within still be her victims and primary source of nourishment?

  


She must have planned it like this. Excite him so much he could fuck her harder than ever, and pin her pussy down with all the strength a sissy could muster. Did she really think nothing bad would happen? If you drove a male into a crossdressing-wonderland stupor where all he wanted to do was dump gushing blasts of cum into the female body, you should at least be prepared to ride out the storm that followed! But Applejack was giggling away like a harpy, drawing him in with her feet, inviting him to go directly into her pussy without so much as a worry for him rampaging inside of her.

  


Somehow that made him kinda frustrated! He blushed hotly as his cocktip kissed her slinky, pussy-cuddling undergarments. Thick, white semen leaked through the fabric and touched her meaty folds right on the flesh. His cock lurched abruptly and gushed more semen.

  


Applebloom's hands suddenly darted up! He clasped her thighs tightly, grinding roughly on her panties. "Pussy... Pussy... I want my big sis’s home-grown pussy. I want itttttt!"

  


Her giggles didn't cease at that, as if she was finally getting the reaction out of him that she wanted. Looks like all of her intense training had finally paid off!

  


"Mmmm~ Alright then. You can go ahead and pound your big sister's tight pussy until you squirt out every last drop you got packed away, little girl," she teased. Her fingers hooked right around the band of her panties, slowly pulling them down, only to let out a soft gasp as his bare cock stroked right against her bared pussy lips. The head was nearly pressing right in, so eager was he. It was enough to make her bite down on her lip, the anticipation built to a point where she wanted him to just slam right in. How fortunate that for once he was willing.

  


"Hnnnnhaaah!" Applebloom drove into that steamy-hot pink spot. He looked like a complete simpleton as his cock, still poking out from under a cutesy miniskirt, was scrubbed up nicely by her pussy, soaked deep inside of her.

  


He planted one of those sissy flats on the table and climbed up a little, so they were chest-to-chest. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her all the way from the first inch to the last. He didn't wetly smack his lips off of hers with a loud pop until he was fully embedded in that perv's pussy, his balls giving her a saucy little "whap" right on her flesh.

  


"Hnnyah! I’m gonna do it! I'm gonna go crazy, Applejack!"

  


He pushed on her chest insistently. He didn't have enough strength to shove her onto her back, but she let him climb up until they were both on her desk. He planted his feet on either side of her and raised his hips, showing off his dangling dick. The tip was still stuck in her, letting her feel the sensation of it oozing its cream directly inside. He waggled his dick, making that cock sway before her eyes. Then he began to plunge it in and out ruthlessly, with all-new strength! "Applejack, I'm gonna screw hard as I can!"

  


She could hardly believe it! The little sissy was slamming into her with such vigour that she found herself moaning lewdly into the kiss before she could even check herself. Each hammer-like thrust of his hips sent waves of pleasure right through her, and she found herself giving in ever so slightly, pens and paper knocked to the floor as he slowly pressed her back onto the desk. She was losing control, and that was bad, but his thick, hard cock was just so good! She had to have more of this pleasure!

  


"Cmon! Fuck me, Applebloom! What’s the matter, don’t you wanna fuck your big sister's pussy no more? Uhuhuhu," she gasped, her tone frantic, her gasps for breath growing more and more heavy as he really began to work on her.

  


The first time he'd raised his little hips over her and dangled his dick down, it inspired mild frustration in her heart. But the next time he did it was positively maddening! How dare he, a little slave to her magnificent body, withhold what was rightly owed to her? He should be begging to try out her pussy with his dick! 

  


But there was the frustration, all the same. 

  


"Nnnnm... You can a-ask more cutely than that!" he huffed into her chest, continuing to waggle his hips back and forth oh-so-teasingly.

  


Ask? Why should she have to ask? She was meant to be in charge here! But that cock just felt so good, and she needed more of it!

  


"Nnnh... Come on, Applebloom, no more foolishness. Your big sister jus’ needs a quick pussy-fuck and that’s all, so go ahead and jam it in already!"

  


Just like that, a seed of wickedness was planted in little Applebloom's heart. His eyes flashed, his tongue lashed wetly inside his mouth. His cock trembled, and a big glob of sticky, hot precum oozed from the tip of his insatiable penis. He could make women act like this? He'd had the ability all along, locked in that plump penis between his thick, girly thighs, and he hadn't even noticed?

  


He pushed his penis in a little and she moaned. He drew it out a little and she whined. It was perfect. No wonder she'd kept his plump little pecker out of her slit for so long, using hands, feet and tits to get him off. She loved the cumshow and the gushing white fireworks, but the satisfaction of getting cummed deep inside was something else altogether. Brother and sister moaned in tandem as he sank all the way back to the tip inside of her creamy pussy. "Mmmn... Y-Yeah..."

  


"I'll do it, but..."

  


He slipped out of her, climbing down off of the table. He kept his penis sitting on the edge of the desk, big and throbbing and hard, propped up by cum-filled nuts! With wide eyes, and rightly so as he could hardly believe this was all happening, he looked up at her. "But you gotta do a cute pose! You just gotta do it and show me where to put it or I’ll leave you high and dry as a beaver’s dam!"

  


She pouted then and there, her eyes blazing with fury at the very thought of him trying to hold back on her. 

  


"Now just who do you think you’re talkin’ to, brat? I’ll give you a right hidin’, iffin you don’t stick it all the way back in this instant! Down to the hilt or else!" she huffed, but it was to no avail. The cross-dressed boy had somehow found enough backbone to stand up to his sister's tone. What was she meant to do now? She craved more, and yet doing some kind of stupid pose? For him!?

  


Still, as that cock rested there, right before her eyes, she couldn't help but shift her fingers towards her pussy, gently spreading the lips, letting him see just how hot and needy her hole was. Surely that would be good enough, right?

  


She was really doing it! She, with the years and position on him, his bully who'd made him do whatever she'd wanted and made his life a living sex-hell these past few months. She was putting her head down and obediently obeying orders!

  


He drummed his cocktip on her exposed pussy a few times, lightly slapping the flesh with his tip. She hissed and squirmed, like she was trying to give her pussy something to bite down on. She wanted a cock-shaped treat inside!

  


"Roll over," he huffed in a little voice.

  


His disciplinarian was rediscovering what it meant to be a helpless woman before a strong penis. She was suddenly as docile as a little lady before a daddy's naughty cock, trembling under his gaze, hoping she was good enough to get her insides stretched with each thrust in and each yanked on with each slide of the mushroom-head out. He watched as Applejack got on her knees on the table, her front-half propped up on her breasts. Her head was raised, looking straight ahead at the blackboard, unable to see what mischief her ex-fucktoy was up to behind her.

  


"Come on now, don’t leave me hangin’. You know it goes in here," she whined. Trembling hands hooked into her skirt and slid it up over her well-developed behind. She bared every last inch to that ungrateful little brat, from her well-formed pussy, to her perfect, tight butthole. Shameful! How had she let his happen? 

  


In his plain view, she darted nimble fingers between her legs, grazed them over her hungry pussy, then peeled it, flashing her pink insides at the male in hope he'd soothe her ache. He inched his cock-tip forwards till it bumped her fingers. Both of her middle-fingers twitched up and snagged his shaft, helping him inside.

  


Role reversal complete! The dominant woman was now a submissive. Her weak, sissy little sub was now a male who had control over her. It might just be temporary, but it felt amazing! He clapped both hands onto her plump behind, scratching the unmarked flesh with all the aggressiveness of a vandal marring a fabulous work of art. His fingers worked her flesh, squeezing her big buttcheeks together. He got a tight grip and began to slip in and out of her pussy, leaning over her ass, rubbing his face in the small of her back as he pounded his older sister's pussy.

  


Thud thud thud, went that gloriously fat dick deep inside of her. For the next few minutes, her most powerful spot that she could assert the most strength over him with, had turned into her most vulnerable. He zeroed in on his sister's pussy as if she'd painted a target on it. "T-Take this! I'm gon’ do it in Applejack's pussy till her legs give out!"

  


"Hoooohohoho... Mm, now that’s nice," gasped Applejack, her pussy walls being so wonderfully ravished by every stroke. All she could do was clasp onto the table, her heavy breasts pinned against it, her tongue close to lolling out from the sheer pleasure of being taken like this. Saliva leaked down onto the desk, more droplets of it, and her sweat being knocked off her each time the boy's hips stuck her curvy behind, her skin almost shining from how heated she was becoming.

  


Her hips were starting to move back against him as well, desperate to have more of him inside her, more of that wonderful length stroking between her walls.

  


Without any friends to bring, it was so hard for Applejack to get the situation back under control! She was a plaything for this little crossdressing sissy parked behind her and slotted deep into her trembling pussy.

  


He hilted again and again, until her barebacked pussy was the perfect little hotspot for his cock, molded to his shape and biting down on him with greedy fervour every time he went near it. It was too much for him and for her! His fat sissy balls drained away inside of her, shot after shot of cum turning her defenseless womb into a little white nest of cum! He wrung his cock out inside of Applejack with a few desperate whines, rising up on tippy-toes to deliver the final heated shots.

  


"Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmmmm!" He pulled her down off the table, the siblings collapsing into a panting heap. Him on his back with his eyes rolled back into his skull, his much larger older sister smooshing his pelvis as she sat on him, her pussy disgorging big globs of the frothing, gushing semen he'd packed into her womb.

  


The next day, he sat through his lessons quite contentedly, noting that every time he started at her in class, after a few moments, she had to avert her eyes, cheeks flushed with embarrassment at just the sight of her cute little brother. It seemed like he'd tamed her completely, and so, when the bell rung, and the rest of his classmates thundered out, he wasn't afraid to linger a little longer, just to watch her squirm.

  


"You get over here quick-smart, y’hear? Come on now, little sprat."

  


The voice cut through the sounds outside like a knife, stopping him right in his tracks. Her hand rested on her hip, and with a stern look in her eyes, he knew that he was in big trouble. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can check out the rest of my pony fiction on fimfiction.net. I'll be porting a few stories over here, or posting stories I'm not able to show there here.


End file.
